Monsieur Ace
Monsieur Ace is a BLU Detective TF2 Freak created by user RAWisJimbo. His theme is S Strong - Whitestick Appearance and Personality Monsieur Ace wears the Aloha Apparel along with the Hat of Cards and RED Specter's Spectacles. Ace is a relaxed Spy, often keeping his head cool even in the middle of a fight. Though, he does not have any oppositions to taunting his opponents, making fun of some rather ridiculous looks of certain freaks. His interactions with friendlier freaks often tend to go well, as he is often more willing to talk than to fight. However, faced with a hostile freak, he will defend himself best he can, though he will refuse to kill them. Powers and Abilities Monsieur Ace is not far from human, some of the only differences being an almost Never-Miss level of aim, and an enhanced intellect. Ace does use what he has to the best of his ability, being able to outsmart most low to mid-tier freaks. Ace favors his revolver over all other weapons, rarely bringing out his knife. He often relies on his aim to reliably hit the joints and other Non-vital spots, because as stated before, he does not like to kill, despite his former job as a mercenary. Faults and Weaknesses Monsieur Ace may be an enhanced human, but he is still human. those limitations get to him when fighting Mid to High-tier freaks, and could possibly get him killed. Ace is set in his ways, and stubborn as a brick. If he finds evidence that points to a certain culprit, he will uncover as much stuff as he can that points to the same direction. this can work to his advantage, but most of the time, it just gets him into situations he could have otherwise avoided. Bio Monsieur Ace wasn't always a detective, nor was he always considered a freak. He used to just be an ordinary BLU spy on Dustbowl, on a team consiting of an Engineer, a Soldier, a Pyro, a Scout, a Medic, and Himself. Wins for his team were scarce, but not an impossibility. Though once the Scout appointed himself as the team leader, things started falling apart. Their plans worked less and less due to the Scout's arrogance, which drove the Engineer and Pyro off the team. Where they are now, nobody knows. Then, one day, the Medic disappeared without a trace, the only thing remaining of him in the area being a shattered ubersaw near a teleporter. All that remained of the team was the Scout, the Spy that would soon become Ace, and the Soldier. After many more tries with just the three of them, Ace took a Rescue Ranger bolt to the head, with the edge of the bolt piercing his skull and poking his brain ever so slightly.after a scuffle with the engineer who shot him, an electric discharge from his sapper caused the bolt to shock his brain, causing his intelligence levels to skyrocket. He soon left the team to pursue a job as a detective in the Mann Co. Police Department. Category:Freaks made by RAWisJimbo Category:Spies Category:BLU Team Category:Lawful Good Beings Category:Detectives